


Double Up

by nsam85



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: R5 (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Barebacking, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Uncircumcised Penis, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Rocky has to join Ross in the shower because of lack of hot water...or something





	Double Up

                Gripping his cock, he stroked it slowly. Closing his eyes Ross imagined some of his past flings. The tightness and wetness around his length. What it felt like when the chick would nibble on his foreskin. Watching how it would disappear into her as he pounded away. Then all of a sudden, the shower door opened. His eyes flew open and turned his head to the left.

                “Dude!” Ross said to Rocky, feeling his skin flush as his brother smirked down at his hand around his hard dick.

                “Sorry…you’re taking too fucking long and the other two need to shower as well. We’ll just have to double up!” he shrugged, disrobing.

                “Can’t you see I’m um…you know.” He said, but with no real heat behind the words.

                “What?” Rocky asked, turning to face him and shucking his boxers down to his feet. “It’s not like we haven’t …you know before.”

                “Yeah…” he was trying to think of the last time that had happened, “years ago.”

                “What, you think us not boning that chick together doesn’t count bro?” Rocky grinned and pushed past him into the tiny shower.

                “That was different…” he murmured, “You know what I mean.” He snapped.

                Without thinking, Ross reached out and took hold of the shower door. Pulling it shut, he suddenly felt awkward. The last time they had been in a situation like this was in his teens. Standing there, he looked at the back of Rocky head as hot water drenched him. A hand rose and reached behind him. Ross let out a little grunt as the hand slide across his chest before finally reaching the little alcove where the soap was. Pulling it back, Rocky began to lather up. Glancing down, he noticed his cock was still hard as a rock. Shifting his gaze an inch or to, his eyes landed on Rocky’s wet and soapy ass.

                Rocky shifted backward a step and the head of Rosses cock slipped right between his cheeks. Pausing, his older brother chuckled, then right back to scrubbing his body. Biting his lip, Ross inched forward, testing just how far he could take this. The last time they’d actually had sex was two years ago. It wasn’t really a big deal either. They were all so close and situations where they had such little privacy they had eventually started to experiment. But soon they each began to move away from playing with each other and focused more on chicks.

                “Um…” he began, then moaned as Rocky’s hand reached around and gripped his dick.

                “You’re all hard bro.” Rocky teased, giving his prick a squeeze.

                “Yeah.” He said rather stupidly.

“I assume I’ll have to give you something in return for taking away your playtime…” he said in a lower voice.

                “Yeah?” he moaned hopefully, thrusting into his brothers’ grip.

                “Wash my back.” Rocky ordered, letting go of his cock.

                Ross grunted and felt depraved with such an abrupt act. Staring down his cock, he watched it bob with his accelerated heartbeat. He was hard enough that the foreskin kept rolled back behind the head. Soap covered it and his thick batch of pubes. Lower, he felt his nuts were scrunched up against his body due to the wetness. Rocky wriggled his ass back at him with a chuckle. Ears burning, he took the luffa that was held up and began to scrub his brothers back.

                “Make sure you get below too.” Chuckled his brother, leaning forward and scrubbing his thick blond hair.

                “Asshole…” Ross muttered but did as he was told.

                Using his left hand, he slid it down Rocky’s soapy backside and into the crack below. There was quite a bit of hair there, more than he could remember. He knew what his brother looked like hard and everything due to the fact they’d had three ways a few times. But as far as actually intimate and alone, it hadn’t been done in a couple years…or more.  Rocky’s hand reached behind again, and Ross scooted forward. He groaned as the tight grip returned. He hissed though as soap seeped into his piss slit. It was a good kind of sting he liked.

                Ross’s fingers pressed at the tight rim of muscles of his brothers’ hole lightly. He smirked as he heard Rocky’s growl in frustration when Ross moved his fingers out of the area. Reaching around, he gripped his brothers’ hard cock. Like the rest of his brothers, he was intact as well. Another thing they had in common was the lack of trimming as well. Ross’s long fingers dug into the rug that surrounded Rocky’s length. Finally wrapping his fingers around the base of the shaft, he squeezed.

                “Ross.” Rocky moaned, his legs shaking a bit.

                “So worked up…” he chuckled, working the length slowly, loving the way the foreskin covered the head even when hard.

                “Hurry up in there!” they both jumped as the shout came from outside the door.

                Shrugging, Ross shifted closer and pushed his hips forward. Stepping out with his right foot, Rocky leaned forward a bit. Staring down, Ross watched as his cock halted with the head pressing at the puckered opening. Laying a hand on his brothers’ upper back, he gave it a pat. Rocky grunted and gave a nod. Taking a breath, Ross pushed slowly. Heat surrounded his cockhead as it passed the rim. Biting his lip, he kept going until all he could see was his wet bush pressing against the cheeks of Rocky’s ass.

                “Hold.” Rocky croaked, a hand reaching back and pressing against his left hip.

                “We need to hurry.” Ross said and pulled back again.

                “Let me get used to—” he hissed and gave a growl as Ross thrusted forward harshly.

                “It’s been forever since I felt something this tight around my cock bro.” he groaned, the tempo of his thrusting gaining.

                “You’re a bit bigger than last time…slow down…” he complained, standing up straight and beginning to turn around.

                “Stay.” He urged, his hips starting to blur as the tension began to build.

                “Damnit!” cried Rocky, clearly not happy with how rough he was being.

                “Your hole…” he panted, biting his lower lip.

                “Right there!” came Rocky’s excited voice as his thrust aimed a bit to the side.

                “Kay.” He grunted, trying to hit the same spot, but must have failed because his brothers’ body slumped back into a disappointed stance.

                Rocky shifted a bit as he started to slow. Pleasure was growing below, and Ross knew it was just a matter of time. Stiffening, Rocky, leaned forward and tilted. Letting out a moan, his brothers’ hand shot out and tried to grab for him. Knowing what Rocky meant, Ross slammed into him in the exact same spot over and over. Feeling his legs wobble, Ross leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Rocky’s upper back. With a last slam, Ross shot his load into Rocky. Heat surged and coursed through his body like electricity as spurt after spurt of cum emptied into his brothers’ hole.

                “Holy fuck!” he panted, his eyes closed as his orgasm high began to ebb.

                Suddenly Rocky pushed backward. Letting out a startled cry, Ross got one look at his brothers face before he was shoved to the other side of the shower. Surprised, Ross felt his upper arm jerked a certain way and his cheek was suddenly pressed against the wall. Cock still twitching, his eyes gazed down at it.  Rocky gripped his hips tightly and kept him in place. Not really surprised, he felt something hard pushing against his tight hole.

                “Ready?” Rocky asked but didn’t wait.

                “Fuck dude!” shouted as Rocky pierced him in a single savage thrust.

                “Yeah...” he growled, pulling back and slamming into him, “hurts when you’re not prepared.”

                Ross closed his eyes, pain shot through his body as Rocky pounded into him mercilessly. Yet after a minute, the pain lessened as his body got used to the movement. Tilting his hips to the right, he let out a gasp as he fell the head of Rocky’s dick grazing his prostate. It’s never happened before, but he wonders if he can cum again…with just getting touched there. Wondering if Rocky came when he did it to him, he opened his eyes to look back.

                Ryland and Riker are smirking at him from above the closed shower door. Ears on fire, he began to open his mouth to tell Rocky to stop when he let out a cry as a hard slap against his right ass cheek made contact. Both chuckling, the two continue to watch as Rocky pays them no mind. At first Ross wondered if Rocky even knew they had an audience. Then he hears a quiet chuckle, followed by another hard slap to his ass. The other two aren’t looking at Ross anymore but staring at what’s going on behind.

                For some reason, the thought of getting dominated and having his brothers enjoying the abuse turns him on.  Reaching down, he grips his own cock. It’s still hard. The movement catches the eyes of Riker and Ryland. Their views return to him. Still staring with interest, they look lower. Standing up straighter, he leaned back enough for them to see him jerking his cock while Rocky is fucking his ass. Gripping the base of his engorged cock, he holds it tight and watches as the veins start to bulge from lack of blood circulation.

                “Getting close.” Rocky murmurs, his thrusts are slowing and becoming more erratic.

                Riker continues to watch Ross pump his cock. Ryland on the other hand scoots away from Riker and peers over Ross’s back. Ross locks eyes with Riker for just a moment, before his eyes dart lower. Ross pushed his ass back into Rocky’s thrusts as the pressure on his prostate increases. Heat explodes against his prostate as Rocky’s cum hits it directly. Shocked and overcome, Ross released his tight hold at the base of his cock and pumped his meat a couple times. It’s all too much and he nuts almost immediately. White cum sprayed the shower wall and dribbled out of his cock as he lets it go. Completely wore out, Ross grunted and fell to his knees. He has to admit, the feeling of having hot cum filling his ass is not a bad way to end a visit to the shower.

               

               

               


End file.
